Gigashield
Gigashield is a clan. It specializes in manipulating shield, either increasing yours or reducing the opponent's. Gigashield Cards Grade 0 Shining Shield, Renos AUTO(VC) when a Gigashield rides this unit, you may call this card to RC. ACT(RC) (CB1 & put this into your soul) During the beginning of the guard step that your vanguard attacked, if you have a Gigashield vanguard, and your opponent called a card to GC, you may pay the cost. if you do, that card loses -5000 shield. Glorious Shield Squire, Leonidas AUTO: When "Glorious Fighter of Light, Leonidas" rides this unit, search your deck for up to one card named "Glorious Striker, Leonidas" or "Lord of Glorious Wars, Leonidas", add it to your hand and shuffle your deck. AUTO: When a Gigashield other than "Glorious Fighter of Light, Leonidas" rides this unit, you may call this card to RC. Curing Guardian ~heal trigger~ Spiked Enforcer ~critical trigger~ ACT(RC) (put this unit into your soul) choose one of you Grade 2 Gigashield rear-guards, and that unit gains +5000 shield until the end of your opponent's next turn. Rusher Armor -citical trigger- Floating Armguards ~draw trigger~ Rising Buckler ~stand trigger~ Grade 1 Million Arsenal Shield, Zenos AUTO: (Choose a Gigashield from your hand and discard it) When this unit is placed on GC, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your Gigashield that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until the end of that battle. Bladed Defender Spiral Shield ' AUTO(RC) (Retire this unit) When your Gigashield in placed on GC, you may pay the cost. If you do, that unit gets Shield +5000 until end of that batle. '''Brave Warrior of the Cause, Golem ' ACT(VC/RC) (CB1) This unit gets Power +1000. Grade 2 'Defender of the Highlands, Ethiros ' AUTO(VC) (Choose one of your Gigashield rear-guards, and retire it) At the beginning of the guard step that this unit is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, the attacking unit gets Power-3000 until end of that battle. 'Heavy Guardian of the Ancient Cause, Golem ' 'Knight Interceptor, Castor ' AUTO: When this unit intercepts, if you have a Gigashield vanguard, this unit gets Shield +5000 until end of that battle. Grade 3 '''Guardian Light Dragon AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4 (CB1 & Soulblast 1) When your Gigashield is placed on GC, you may pay the cost. If you do, that unit gets Shield +3000 until end of that battle. ACT(VC) (CB2) Soulcharge 2, and this unit gets Power +4000 until end of turn. CONT(VC) Lord-If you have a non-Gigashield card on your field, this unit cannot attack. Barrier Defense Knight, Almiros ACT(VC) Limit Break 4 (CB1 & Choose a Grade 2 or greater Gigashield from your hand and discard it) Choose a Grade 2 Gigashield from your soul, call it to RC and that unit gets Shield +5000 until end of your opponent's next turn. CONT(VC) During your turn, if the number of Grade 2 Gigashield on your RC is 2 or more, this unit gets Power +2000. Shine Breaker Dragon AUTO (VC) Limit Break 4: When a Gigashield Rides this unit, choose one of your vanguards, that unit gets Power +10000 and gets the following effect: "AUTO(VC) During the guard step, when an opponent's card is placed on GC, if the number of Gigashield in your hand is 4 or more, that unit gets Shield -2000 until end of that battle." until end of your turn. AUTO(VC) When this unit attacks, if the total base Shield value of all your Gigashield rear-guards is 20000 or more, this unit gets Power +2000 until end of that battle. CONT(VC) Lord-If you have a non-Gigashield card on your field, this unit cannot attack. Ultimate Guardian, Zeus ''' AUTO(VC) At the beginning of your main phase, Soulcharge 1, this unit gets Power +2000 until end of turn. AUTO(VC/RC) (CB5 & Soulblast 8) At the beginning of your opponent's battle phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, all of the opponent's front-row units have 0 Power until end of his or her turn. '''Guardian Absolution Dragon AUTO(VC) Limit Break 5 (CB2, Soulblast 2 and send the top card of your deck to the drop zone) When your Gigashield is placed on GC, you may pay the cost. If you do, that unit gets the following ability: "AUTO: (Choose a Gigashield from your hand and discard it) When this unit is placed on GC, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your Gigashield that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until the end of that battle." until end of that battle. This ability can only be used once per turn. CONT(VC) If you have a card named Guardian Light Dragon in your soul, this unit gets Power+2000. CONT(VC) Lord-If you have a non-Gigashield card on your field, this unit cannot attack. *page under construction* NOTE: This page is property of Titanoftrampolines, DO NOT edit without my permission. If you have other ideas or corrections, comment it on this page and I will attend to it. Category:Clan